lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Urufu Okami
Name: Urufu Okami Alias: Wolf Nightmare Race: Britannian Birthday: April 22 Age: 20 Hobbies: Playing with Chiyo-tan, reading books, lifting weights, playing with fire, and practising her sword fighting. Powers/Abilities: Sword- Urufu is quite skilled with a sword. She first picked up a sword when she was really young. She loved the weight of the hilt and the sharpness of the blade. She found it most enjoyable how things would fall apart at a mere swing of the blade. White Fire- She has a fire so bright that it has the abillity to burn the retinas of her opponents. Not only that, but it can burn nearly anything, but can be blocked out by other fire users if they can hit it just right. Since the fire has no affect on the user, she is able to look through the flame, meaning she can attach it to her sword and fight with it. Blinding her enemy, making it easier for her. Strength- She is actually quite strong on her own. She lifts weights regularly. She has put many men to shame with her physical prowess. Not many people really look to try and test her fighting abilities after they see her pick something up that a normal woman wouldn't even be able to attempt. Strengths: Urufu is hard to test, she can not be intimidated except by her superiors, even then it is hard for her to act appropriately frightened. She more often smiles to hide her true hate for something. She takes that as a strength. If she can hide her true feelings, it'll make it harder for other people to know what she's thinking if captured, which in turns helps her to lie easier. Weaknesses: Her only weakness would have to be her little wolf pup, Chiyo. If anyone were able to get their hands on her, they could make Urufu do anything they wished. Her pup is the only family she has, her parents and siblings were killed by a desperate rebel. On the anniversary of her family's death, years later, she found the wolf pup at their grave. A prophesy of sorts to her. Rank: Warrior-Knight of Four/Knightmare Pilot Character Info: Urufu Okami came from a not so rich family. They lived on the out skirts of town where they raised wolves, wolf hybrids, and dogs of all kinds. There life was a simple and happy one. They never took anything for granted and stayed happy. Her family consisted of her parents and 2 older siblings. At the tender age of just 8, her family was ripped away from her by what seemed to be a freak accident. She was outside, playing with the wolves and dogs when her house blew up. Everyone thought it was just a gas explosion. But she remembers seeing people run from her house. They were not Britannians, she knew they were rebels. Her father had spied them hiding out in the woods and contacted royal family. The family took immediate action and attacked the large group of rebels. A large number had died, but a few remained. The remaining rebels came to take revenge on her family for their fallen comrades. . They went to the house and blew it up. Urufu just KNEW they blew it up, but nobody believed her. She resented a lot of people for a very long time. She went from orphanage to orphanage. She’d encountered many unsettling things from her foster fathers. She grew an extreme hate for men. The hate has simmered down to a strong dislike of most men. When she first meets a male, normally she strikes out at them.The only good thing that came from her foster fathers messing with her was her need to get stronger. She started lifting weights and training. She was still young at the time, but old enough to know what they were doing to her was wrong. The weight training made her a lot stronger and she still keeps up with it. A worthy adversary for anyone. On one occasion, a foster father got the better of her and had her pinned down. She screamed and kicked, but alas, nothing came of it. Until she felt this extreme pressure building inside her. Then with a bright, white, flash, her foster father cried out and flew back, holding his eyes. He screamed like a woman as his flesh bubbled and seemed to melt off him; Urufu enjoyed watching it. The Britannian royal family got wind of this and picked her up. It was a challenge to get her to cooperate. They taught her how to sword fight. She had a vague idea on the concept of sword play, she’d play with her father’s sword. She loved the weight and feel of the blade. How easily things would fall apart at a mere swing of the sword. They not only taught her how to use a sword, they gave her more advanced tips about fighting. They also taught her how to use her white fire. She learned to the point that she was able to burn people’s retinas just by them looking and she learned how to incinerate nearly anything. She was a good student, but anti-social. She hated all the boys around her and often got into fights for nothing. Of course she won all but a few of her scraps with the boys. The girls didn’t even try. She received her Knightmare and became Knight of Four. On a particular day, Urufu went to visit her family’s grave. She’d just received her nickname ‘Wolf Nightmare’. She was telling her parents and her brother and sister about her conquests in life when she heard a whimper. Behind the memorial stone, she discovered a lone wolf pup. Only a few weeks old by the look of her. She picked her up and gave her the name Chiyo… for no particular reason. The pup just looked like a Chiyo to her. Urufu discovered that a girl by the name of Sami gained the title Knight of One of the Knights Round. She was pleased to hear someone got the position, though she coveted it the most. She was always wanting positions of higher power. She disliked the girl for taking her spot, but didn’t hate her until she heard the girl hung out with a half demon and was a half breed as well. She didn’t think someone of unpure Britannian blood should not have received such a position. Now, she hides her emotions behind a smile most of the time, or she’ll just go cold to people. She gets embarassed easily and agnry even easier. She’s always ready to start a fight. Sami gets the brunt of her bad attitude most of the time, but everyone has been known to suffer from it at atleast one point or another. NPC: No KNIGHTMARE COMING SOON!